Slices of life
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Recueil d' OS qui n'ont rien avoir les uns avec les autres. Réflexions, pensées, divagations de Gold Saints, Marinas, Spectres... Parce que l'amour pose des questionnements qui n'ont pas forcément de réponses.
1. Aphrodite en pleine fascination

_Aphrodite contemple un certain chevalier qui l'a aidé depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire... Mais cette attirance ne semble pas réciproque_

* * *

Je l'ai senti tu sais… Je l'ai senti ton cosmos blessé, dépité de devoir faire une chose pareille ! Tu prenais sur toi de toutes tes forces à cet instant précis. Tu luttais pour aller jusqu'au bout de notre « mission ». Pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, quand nous sommes revenus à la vie pour 12h, nous chevaliers tombés au combat. Nous somme morts dignement, nous sommes ressuscités en traitres ! Mais nous savions pour quoi, pour quelle raison nos anciens compagnons nous dévisageaient, nous réprimandaient. Oui, nous on connaissait le but final. Mais tout de même, quand tu l'as affronté, et tué, j'ai senti ta peine, ta détresse, les larmes qui ruisselaient aux coins de tes yeux… Quand tu as tué l'amour de ta vie, Shaka de la vierge, c'est une partie de toi que tu as tué, Saga !

* * *

Saga ! Pendant toutes ces années moi je t'ai aimé en secret ! ! ! Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. Quand on était jeunes, apprentis, c'est toi qui es venu le premier me prendre sous ton aile. Quand les autres élèves, ces jeunes demeurés m'insultaient. Me traitaient de chochotte, de fille, de saleté, d'homosexuel ! Quand ils voulaient me coincer plus tard, vers l'adolescence, pour me faire des choses, pour comparer mes baisers avec ceux de leurs copines ! Toi tu étais toujours là pour venir me sauver. Saga, mon héros ! Tu as toujours été prévenant avec moi, amical, chaleureux. Le premier, et le seul… Tu ne m'as jamais jugé sur mon physique trop frêle, trop féminin. Tu as détecté ma valeur de chevalier.

J'adorais passer du temps avec toi, après l'entrainement quand j'étais épuisé, toi tu me réconfortais, tu me remontais le moral. Je t'admirais déjà en ce temps là. Si tu savais… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espérer que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! Et combien de fois j'ai rêvé de toi, de nous… Tes bras musclés m'enlaçant, ta bouche me murmurer des mots tendres, tes yeux ne contempler que moi… Sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux, ta peau, la toucher, constater par moi-même de sa douceur… Oh Saga, mon Saga !

Puis les premiers émois sont arrivés, mais moi je n'étais pas attiré par les filles, et je ne voulais que toi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, tu ne me l'a jamais dit, on n'a pas parlé de ces choses là… Je suppose que tu t'es fait dépuceler par de quelquonque filles de la ville, ou des servantes du palais… Je ne veux pas le savoir, ça me ferait mal. Et moi aussi j'avais des envies… Il fallait les combler, et comme je ne pouvais le faire avec l'élu de mon cœur, je me suis abandonné d'en d'autres bras. Et c'est là que je me suis perdu…

* * *

Il était arrivé au sanctuaire plus tard que nous… Au début je le trouvais antipathique, il m'impressionnait. Il était rebelle, on disait de lui que c'était un délinquant et qu'on ne tirerait rien de ce gosse ! Il parlait mal ! Oh mon dieu comme il a pu me choquer au début ! Et ses yeux aussi m'impressionnaient, je n'osais pas l'approcher ! Des yeux bleus aciers, tranchants, révoltés. Son air revêche, provoquant. C'était un provocateur, il était dans tous les sales coups. Au début lui aussi me charriait, il m'avait prit en grippe parce que je ressemblais à une fille. Il m'insultait, me bousculait. Il avait un jour essayé de me toucher, pour voir si j'étais un vrai garçon ! Ca m'avait traumatisé. Je le détestais.

Puis les rôles se sont inversés, un jour il a surprit un groupe d'apprentis argents m'embêter, il a foncé dans le tas, les a tous mis sur le carreau. Il m'a défendu, lui le garçon épouvantablement acariâtre. Il venait de me sauver la mise. Et c'est là que j'ai appris à le connaître. Oui, je m'étais faite une mauvaise opinion de lui, comme celle que les autres avaient de moi. Alors, deux parias ensemble ne pouvait que bien s'entendre… Je me suis rapproché de mon ancien ennemi, j'ai appris à le connaître. Je le réconfortais quand il était à bout de nerf à cause de son maître qui le maltraitait. Et lui, il était là pour moi… Il n'était pas le même quand on était seul, personne ne le sait, comment est le vrai Masque de mort dans l'intimité… Non… Il n'y a que moi…

Moi seul avais le droit de l'appeler par son vrai prénom… Angelo, un ange… Un ange déchu, ironique non ? Un garçon au tempérament antisocial qui se révèle être un ange… On s'est beaucoup rapproché, pendant que toi Saga, tu t'éloignais de moi… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant je sais… Tu étais en proie avec tes propres démons, avec l'emprise qui possédait ton esprit, avec ton frère qui voulait te contrôler… Tous ces problèmes je ne les connaissais pas à l'époque. J'ai bêtement pensé que tu avais trouvé ton bonheur ailleurs, dans les bras d'une fille… Ou de Shaka…

Alors moi, je me suis consolé dans les bras d'Angelo. Au début pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il voulait apprendre à embrasser une fille avec moi. Vu que j'étais le plus beau garçon du sanctuaire, et que j'avais des apparences féminines. Il était en vérité troublé par ma beauté. Il m'avait sortit une excuse bidon. Mais je voyais bien ses yeux emplis de désirs pour moi, quand il me regardait, et j'aurais tout donné pour que se soit les tiens qui me regardent comme ça… J'ai gardé ma dignité Saga pour toi… Je voulais que ça soit toi le premier qui m'embrasse… Mais tu n'étais pas là… Alors j'ai résisté un temps, puis je me suis laissé faire.

On était ensemble comme d'habitude à faire des sales coups aux autres, notamment au pauvre Mû qui était la cible de nos bêtises. On avait couru pour échappé aux représailles de son maître et des nôtres. Et là, contre le rempart de pierre, il m'a plaqué violement contre le mur, et son regard s'est embué d'une lueur sombre… De vice… Je n'ai pas pu y échapper, j'avais peur Saga… J'avais peur et aussi… J'avais envie… Terriblement envie… Est-ce mal ? Avec le recul je ne pense pas… J'ai sentit son souffle saccadé contre mon cou, chaud, ses mains tremblantes, la chaleur que dégageait son corps… C'était tellement agréable, une chaleur pareille… Il se rapprochait de plus de plus, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper et je ne le voulais pas ! A cet instant je voulais qu'il aille jusqu'au bout ! Que quelqu'un me prenne enfin dans ses bras ! ! ! Et c'est là qu'il m'a prit dans les siens, se collant à moi, son corps bouillonnant contre le mien fébrile… Il a plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Et moi je les happés avidement pour les posséder. Pour m'enivrer de sensations inconnues jusqu'à lors… Je l'ai embrassé jusqu'à en perdre haleine. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou à lui… Pas le tiens… Je l'ai embrassé passionnément comme si c'était toi qui étais dans mes bras… Je t'ai imaginé à sa place. Il ne l'a jamais su. Ou plutôt je pense qu'il se voilait la face tout ce temps… Pour ne pas à avoir à me demander et ne pas devoir affronter sa déception. Je l'ai déçu, je le déçois encore et tout ça à cause de toi. Parce que tu ne me regarde pas.

Puis cet émoi d'adolescent c'est transformé en liaison sulfureuse… On se retrouvait presque toutes les nuits dans mon temple qui est le plus éloigné. Pour ne pas que tu saches, pour ne pas que tu te doutes de quelque chose… J'avais honte quelque part de ma relation avec Angelo… Je voulais que tu gardes une bonne image de moi.

* * *

Puis tu as pris la place du Grand Pope et moi j'ai toujours su. Su que c'était toi, mais justement parce que c'était toi j'ai tout accepté de toi ! Tes accès de colères, tes ordres vindicatifs, tes missions périlleuses. J'ai accepté les yeux fermés d'être un assassin à ton service. Cela m'emplissait de bonheur de pouvoir t'être utile. Que tu es BESOIN DE MOI ! Puis encore une fois il a pris ma place ! Tu ne voyais que par lui : Shaka, Shaka, Shaka ! L'humain le plus proche de dieu. Tu le mettais en avant à la première place ! Le chevalier le plus vertueux ! Le cœur pur ! Le sage ! Alors que lui il ne faisait rien ! Il ne risquait pas sa vie pour te servir ! Tu as osé le gratifier chevalier d'or le plus puissant de nous tous ! ! ! Comment ? Quelle ingratitude envers moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi à la fin !? Tu peux me le dire ?

Ses longs cheveux blonds ? Moi aussi ils sont longs, je les entretiens tous les jours. Et ils ont la couleur du ciel d'été. Ses cils fins ? Les miens aussi ils le sont, plus fins que ceux des femmes. Sa taille fine ? Son corps élancé ? Le mien aussi l'est. Il en a fait tourner des têtes, plus que le sien. Son visage délicat ? Le mien est cents fois plus beau, tu le sais ! Son teint pâle ? Le mien aussi l'est, et ma peau est plus parfaite encore.

* * *

Puis cette bataille, au Sanctuaire, notre fin, la fin de ton règne de terreur. Un à un mes amis sont tombés à cause de toi. Mais là encore je ne t'en ai pas voulu… J'obéissais les yeux fermés, je devais, je voulais te protéger. Angelo est tombé. J'ai tout de même versé des larmes en attendant mon tour. Shaka a succombé, j'étais satisfait, enfin il ne serait plus un obstacle ! Shura aussi s'est éteint parmi les étoiles… Mon Shura, mon ami, j'étais triste mais je me suis ressaisi de suite car mon tour était venu… Là devant moi courraient deux jeunes garçons emplis d'espoir, de valeur, d'honneur. Et je l'ai vu, mon adversaire, le visage aussi ingénu, aussi fin que le mien. Dans ses yeux émanaient de la bonté, une immense bonté… Etre tué de la main d'un si malingre garçon, et aussi pur, quel ironie pour moi ? Un vulgaire assassin sans morale !

Je t'ai protégé comme j'ai pu, barrer le chemin qui mène à ton temple. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, je suis mort à mon tour à côté du chevalier d'Andromède, emporté par sa tempête.

* * *

Et nous sommes revenus à la vie, tous, enfin, en temps de paix. On pourrait goûter à une vie plus normale malgré notre devoir de protecteur divin. Mais moi je ne le peux pas, je ne l'apprécie pas. Car une fois de plus, nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu es encore accaparé par ce blondinet guimauve. Et moi je suis l'éternelle Aphrodite, qui ravage les cœurs… Le bellâtre qui affole les hommes… Et qui utilise encore Angelo pour assouvir ses pulsions…

Il me dévore du regard comme moi je te dévore du mien, et comme toi tu le fais pour cette vierge. A croire que nous sommes tous maudits ici !

Et ce matin je t'espionne à la réunion de Shion. Tu es assis à côté de Shaka, pour ne pas changer. Ton attention est captivée par son visage qui ne te regarde pas, ses yeux sont clos comme trop souvent. Si tu avais tes magnifiques yeux de tempêtes posés sur les miens, je te jure Saga que moi je ne les fermerai pas ! L'expression que tu aborde et pleine d'admiration, ça me transperce la poitrine ! Je suis en face de toi et je vois toute la scène. Tu lui parle, tu lui chuchote je ne sais quoi ! Il sourie bêtement ! Quel ahurie sans blague ! Et toi aussi tu ries. Arrête Saga, arrête de me torturé ainsi !

Moi je suis là à contempler ce spectacle infâme sans rien pouvoir faire. Je me retiens de ne pas lui balancer la table sur la tête ! Malgré qu'il ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal. Mais il m'a volé ton amour, c'est suffisant pour le détester.

Et là sous la table, j'ai la main d'Angelo à ma droite qui est posée sur moi, sur ma cuisse. Il me la presse, comme pour me dire quelque chose… Que je suis important pour lui. Il n'abuse pas de se contact, il ne me force pas à faire des choses. Je me tourne vers lui, et j'aperçois un italien fier, macho, avec une mine intimidée et émue… Un petit garçon rougissant. Il me fixe avec ses fameuses prunelles d'aciers, mais elles ne sont pas dures, elles ont fondues. A la place s'y sont installées des poussières d'étoiles qui ne luisent que pour moi… Je devrais en être flatté mais à la place ça me chagrine.

Ca me chagrine de faire du mal à un prétendant comme lui, et ça me fait mal que ça ne soit pas ces étoiles que je distingue dans les tiennes…

Combien de temps ce cinéma va-t-il encore durer ?

La réunion est finie, tout le monde se lève pour partir. Tu suis ton soupirant, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire après… Moi je pars aussi, j'emmène avec moi un cancer plein de promesses. Comme d'habitude nous allons aller chez moi, on y passera l'après-midi et la soirée, et je le retiendrai pour la nuit. Comme d'habitude, je pendrai son corps, ses espoirs pour combler le vide que tu me laisses. Je prendrai son amour sans rien lui donner en retour.

Je mets un masque d'illusion sur mon visage, puis de mon sourire le plus enrôleur je lui murmure à l'oreille :

-« Tu viens mon bel italien ? Viens avec moi, je te ferai passer une nuit mémorable ! »

Cette nuit encore je me mentirai à moi-même et me cacherai derrière mes peurs et ma couardise pour ne pas venir te parler, pour ne pas affronter la vérité…

Si seulement tu pouvais venir m'enlever, mon Saga… Un jour peut être…

**FIN**


	2. Ma raison d'être

_Minos, Albafica_,_ L'un de va pas s'en l'autre, et vice et versa. Amour tragique, magnifique._

* * *

Parce que Minos n'est rien sans Albafica, et qu'Albafica n'est rien sans Minos. L'un de va pas s'en l'autre, il en va de soit. Parce que l'un et la lune grise, mystérieuse, inquiétante, et que l'autre et la rose rouge de la passion, de la vie. Parce que l'un est la cruauté, la perversité à l'état pur, et que l'autre est l'honneur, la noblesse. Les opposés s'attirent, les antagonismes s'accrochent pour ne former qu'un seul, un seul corps, une seule note, une seule partition, un seul être.

Parce que l'amour, le vrai, le sincère n'a pas de raison, il frappe là où il doit se trouver. Il rapproche deux personnes que tout différencie. Il les réunit pour un soir ou pour la vie… Sans se préoccuper des états d'âmes, de l'avis de la foule, des convictions les plus ancrées. Sans se préoccuper de la bien séance, des valeurs, des devoirs. C'est comme cela et puis c'est tout, on ne discute pas sur les sentiments, sur les attirances. Pourquoi cet homme plutôt qu'un autre ? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'habitude… Nous répondrons juste, car le destin décide pour chacun. Tout est écrit d'avance, et on ne peut lutter contre une histoire qui est prédestinée.

* * *

Minos devait rencontrer Albafica à un moment précis de sa vie, il devait se trouver à cet endroit, à cette heure quand l'autre y était. Le gris du schiste devait se briser contre le bleu du saphir. Le bleu de l'océan devait se fondre dans le gris du mercure. L'eau se mélangeant au métal bouillonnant. Ne former qu'un seul alliage, un nouveau, un unique. Sans se connaître ils se sont reconnus, comme si tout ceci était naturel, du déjà vu… Du déjà vécu… Parce que les corps s'appelaient dans un hurlement silencieux. Aucun des deux n'a eu la force de résister, ni la volonté d'ailleurs d'aller contre cette attirance qui semblait si familière.

Le désir naissant, les yeux pétillants, la chaleur se répandant dans les cœurs, le sang en ébullition, les sens en émois, que de sensations voluptueuses.

* * *

Au premier regard Minos voulait cet être spécial, il voulait le posséder entièrement. Ce qui signifie le posséder par le corps, l'esprit et le cœur. Il voulait l'avoir du bout des doigts, sentir les frissons se répandre sous ses pulpes. Lui faire mal, lui faire du bien. Le faire crier de douleur, le faire gémir de plaisir. Que lui ne soit que l'attention du premier, qu'il ne voit que lui. Minos voulait plus que tout être le centre d'intérêt de cet être si cher. L'oiseau mythique se faisant dompter par une blanchaille frêle. La beauté de son visage il l'a contempla durant des heures sans s'en lasser.

Au premier regard Albafica se sentit défaillir devant cet homme charismatique qui le dévisageait. Il désirait se faire capturer par cet être autoritaire. Lui appartenir, comme une poupée appartient à un enfant capricieux, subissant sans rien dire tous les sévices, toutes les cassures. Se faire casser pour mieux se faire réparer… Se faire cajoler après que l'enfant est fait une grosse bêtise, être témoin des faiblesses, des secrets inavoués, comme un confident muet. Il souhaitait devenir le centre d'attention de ce gamin turbulent. Le petit poisson sans défense se faisant capturer par l'aigle dominant. Se faire dévorer tout cru avec consentement. Ce visage d'une beauté féroce, le fascinait plus que le sien.

Depuis la nuit des temps des amants comme eux se cherchent pour enfin se rencontrer. Toute une vie, toute une éternité, au fil des réincarnations, ou de simples existences propres à chacune. Parce que Minos a trouvé sa moitié qui lui insuffle à nouveau l'étincelle de vie trop longtemps éteinte. Parce qu'Albafica a découvert son double maléfique, celui qui pourrait faire ressortir tout le vice qu'il cherche à cacher. Touches-moi, caresses-moi, embrasses-moi, serres-moi, fais-moi mal, fais-moi du bien, donnes-moi du plaisir, aimes-moi, tout simplement.

* * *

A présent que leurs routes se sont entrecroisées, ils ne voudront plus se séparer quoi qu'il en coûte. Leurs destinées n'étaient pas faites pour se joindre, et pourtant, ils n'ont rien prémédité, rien demandé. L'instant présent est plus fort que les doutes, les questions, que le futur… Seul compte ces yeux cobalts dans ceux anthracites qui reflètent des centaines d'étincelles. Seul compte cette bouche étirée d'un sourire carnassier s'approcher de celle fine frémissante, et chaste. Ces corps qui se rapprochent dans une étreinte pure, véritable. Deux corps qui se cherchent dans les nimbes du plaisir.

Il est à moi et je suis à lui. Ses pensées les plus intimes je veux les connaître. Ses peurs, ses failles, ses défauts je veux tout savoir de cet être qui devient de plus en plus précieux à mes yeux. Je veux le rassurer et ne pas seulement lui faire mal.

Je suis à lui et il est à moi. Son mur impénétrable je veux pouvoir l'ébranler, découvrir ses sentiments à mon égard. Pouvoir le faire plier à ma volonté pour qu'il m'avoue son amour, qu'il ne se cache plus devant moi. Qu'il soit franc et devienne un peu plus pur.

Quand un prédateur s'éprend de la proie sans défense. Quand la tarentule se meurt pour un papillon inaccessible. S'échappant facilement de sa toile d'Ariane. Restes avec moi ! Viens avec moi, peu importe où nous irons, du moment qu'on soit les deux. Nous vivront dans l'ombre s'il le faut.

Quand une proie se laisse emportée par un prédateur sanguinaire. Quand la minuscule sourie réussi à dompter le redoutable lion des savanes. Se laissant asservir pour mieux le contrôler. Lui et ses pulsions. Je veux partir avec toi, nous vivrons dans la lumière sans avoir honte de notre histoire.

* * *

Parce que Minos et Albafica est un couple unique, improbable, irrévérencieux des règles. Parce que deux ennemis qui devaient s'affronter sont tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Deux âmes perdues qui se décèlent enfin.

Malheureusement, la Guerre elle, ne s'occupe pas des émotions des humains. Elle dévaste tout sur son passage en ne laissant que le chaos et le néant. Si l'un meurt sans l'autre cela finira en désastre. Minos ne veut pas vivre sans Albafica. Albafica ne se résout pas à mourir sans Minos. Une fois qu'on a goûté au bonheur on ne souhaite pas l'abandonner pour une cause perdue surtout s'il nous reste que l'honneur d'avoir effectué son devoir. Mieux vaut s'éteindre en parjure et avoir profité de ces derniers instants en se sentant en vie plus que jamais, en se sentant aimé passionnément. En ne se souciant de personne.

* * *

Parce qu'il est temps à présent d'en finir, il est temps de mourir notre présence est révolue dans ce monde.

Je te donne la mort de mes propres mains, personne d'autre ne t'enlèveras à moi mon bel éphèbe azuré. Sois sur que je te rejoindrais sous peu…

Je t'emmène avec moi dans mon agonie. J'emporte tes trésors, ceux que moi seul aient pu bénéficier. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre les posséder. Nous partons ensemble mon prince des ténèbres, tu vois, cela n'a pas été long…

Parce que Minos sans Albafica n'existe pas. Parce qu'Albafica sans Minos n'as pas de raison d'être.

**FIN**


	3. SOS d'une sirène en détresse

_Une sirène maléfique est privée de sa muse... Plus rien n'est pareil dans les bas-fonds marins._

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, je me suis endormi tard hier. Je regarde sur le côté, je le vois qui dort. Il a l'air si paisible endormi. Sa respiration lente, son torse qui se soulève au même rythme, on dirait presque un petit enfant… Je ne sais plus combien de temps cela fait maintenant, que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin, « être avec » c'est un bien grand mot… On va dire qu'on se console mutuellement. C'est tout. Les moments de tendresses que l'on a c'est pour oublier. Oublier le chagrin, l'amertume que toi, tu nous as laissé.

Oui cet homme, non, ce Dieu est tout pour moi, je le sers avec honneur et dévouement, je devrais me sentir ravi d'être à ses côtés, de partager son intimité. Ses nuits avec lui. Mais je ne m'y résous pas pourtant. Il n'est pas toi, tout bêtement. Il possède la même silhouette sculptée que toi, une force surhumaine, une poigne de fer mais ce n'est pas le tien que je prends dans mes bras, le soir. Ce n'est pas ton visage que je vois à mon réveille, ce ne sont pas tes yeux tapageurs que j'aperçois à travers les miens. Ce n'est pas non plus ta peau que je touche du bout des doigts, ou pressement. Depuis que tu es parti, que tu nous as abandonné, il règne ici, une atmosphère léthargique. Comme si tout sommeillait pour attendre ton retour, ta bonne humeur, ton énergie. Il n'y a que toi qui peux redonner un souffle de vie à ce Sanctuaire morne…

Oui, tu nous as trahi tous, notre Dieu, mes camarades, et moi. Tu nous as manipulé, tu t'es joué de tout le monde, puis quand tu as été découvert, tu es parti comme un lâche ! Quittant ce lieu que tu avais bâti toi, avec tes plans, tes complots, tes idées. C'est bien toi et toi seul qui a réveillé notre Dieu, Poséidon et qui t'es proclamé général en titre. C'est toi et toi seul qui tirait les ficelles en vérité. Je t'ai haï quand j'ai su, mais en faite je ne veux pas me l'avouer mais je t'admire… Je t'admire pour ta détermination, pour ton charisme, tu n'as peur de rien ni des Dieux. Tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Mais tu n'es qu'un homme, tu as tes faiblesses et tes limites, la preuve… Quand tu es tombé tu es parti comme un gueux. Sans te retourner, sans un regard pour moi, ni pour lui ! Sans une explication, nan, c'est trop te demander !

Et depuis toutes ces années je n'ai pas eu moi une explication. Je suis dans le flou depuis tout ce temps. De ne pas savoir si je n'ai été qu'un jouet entre tes mains, un divertissement, ou si au contraire, tu comblais ta solitude avec moi et que je t'apportais réellement un plus… Apparemment je ne te suffisais pas puisque tu as aussi attrapé dans tes griffes notre vénérable souverain. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir fait chaviré un Dieu !

* * *

Mais je suis sûr que tu t'en fiches de ça… Je ne sais même pas ce qui compte pour toi en faite… Qu'est-ce qui te fais vibrer Kanon ? Dis-moi ? A part vouloir contrôler l'esprit de ceux qui t'entoure ? Tu t'attaches réellement aux gens ou pas ? Il semblerait que non, puisque quand tout est terminé tu t'en vas s'en hésiter, tout recommencer ailleurs… En laissant les ruines que tu as détruis sur ton chemin.

Tu es où à présent ? Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ? Ton frère ? Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère jumeau. Et lui aussi tu l'as manipulé sans honte. Tu as fais souffrir ton propre frère, ta moitié, alors à quoi je m'attendais moi ? Tu peux très bien faire du mal à n'importe qui, tu es capable du pire. Tu es un démon sur terre et sous les mers…

Mais toutes mes divagations ne me ramèneront pas ta présence, ta chaleur, cette chaleur qui me ressourçait, qui réchauffait le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Quand tu t'es auto proclamé général des troupes de Poséidon je t'ai regardé avec fascination. Tu avais tellement de prestance et d'assurance, personne n'a osé te contre dire. Et puis, il se dégageait de toi tellement de grandeur, tu étais né pour diriger, il est vrai… Personne n'a vu ton manège, tu es un fin stratège et tu caches si bien ton jeu… Moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. A l'entrainement, quand tu nous donnais les consignes du jour, quand tu me faisais venir dans ton bureau pour que je t'aide. Quand on patrouillait ensemble, les peu de fois où ça nous arrivait. J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments. Et puis, et puis un jour tu es allé plus loin… Je n'ai pas osé croire en cette chance qui m'était offerte.

Tu m'as regardé autrement toi aussi, j'avais vraiment de l'intérêt à tes yeux en ce moment là… Tu m'as emprisonné dans ta prison tourmentée, j'étais ton condamné. On s'est aimé… Rectification, je t'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Notre aventure a duré des années, pourtant à moi elle me semble n'avoir duré que quelques secondes… Ton absence laisse un grand vide. Et j'ai cette boule au ventre qui ne me lâche pas ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'es mis avec moi parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ou si tu éprouvais vraiment des sentiments à mon égard ? Je ne le saurais jamais et ça me rend dingue ! De toute façon même si je t'avais en face de moi tu ne me répondrais pas, tu esquiverais la question, comme d'habitude.

Tu sais, tu pourrais revenir de temps en temps pour nous rendre visite ! On a été tes amis pendant ces dizaines d'années tout de même ! Tu as une de ces capacités à tout effacer, à tout balayer quand ça t'arrange, ça me mets hors de moi !

* * *

J'espère en tout cas, sincèrement que tu as retrouvé ton frère et que tout est arrangé avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir malheureux. Par contre. Par contre je n'ose pas imaginer que tu as trouvé un remplaçant ! Ca me fait mal rien que d'y penser. Mais je ne suis pas si idiot que ça, un homme tel que toi, ça attire les regards, les convoitises… Et même si tu n'en as pas eu envie au départ, je suis sûr que pleins d'hommes sont venus te courtiser… Que tu sois retourné au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ou ailleurs, je suis sûr au fond de moi que tu n'as pas mis longtemps pour retrouver d'autres chaleurs…

Tu pourrais me dire la même chose oui… Cet ironique je le sais… Mais ce n'est pas pareil… C'est pour me consoler du vide que tu m'as laissé… Je n'ai peut être pas d'excuses non plus. J'aurai pu quitter moi aussi cet endroit pour essayer de te retrouver, de te rejoindre… J'aurai pu faire des efforts, mais la peur m'y a empêché. La peur d'être rejeté une deuxième fois par toi. Si tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu es parti, ce n'est certainement pas pour que je te colle aux basques… Tu ne voulais pas que je te suive, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, moi, j'ai préféré attendre ton retour… Garder quelques espoirs vains en pensant que tu allais revenir me chercher, parce que je te manquais… Un tant soit peu… C'est plus facile de rester spectateur plutôt que d'être acteur, on n'a pas à prendre de décision. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Vois-tu Kanon, ça je le savais depuis le début. C'est plus confortable de vivre dans le passé plutôt que d'affronter l'avenir.

Ici, au Sanctuaire sous-marin le temps s'est figé… On est tous là, comme des fantômes à attendre patiemment le retour du dragon des mers, celui qui fait trembler tous les océans du monde.

* * *

Et moi, je joue de ma flûte chaque jour, aux abords de ce lieu, si des fois tu m'entendais… Je joue pour toi, ton souvenir… Notre histoire. J'ai l'impression que nous somme exclus du monde des vivants, on ne peut pas dire que toi tu m'es aidé… On vit parmi les poissons, les algues, les coraux, c'est très beau mais cela ne reflète pas le vrai monde. On est ici comme dans une bulle, coupé de tout. Souvent je regarde la surface, et je t'envie. Je t'envie car tu as pu t'échapper d'ici sans te préoccuper des conséquences. Tu as retrouvé ta liberté. Mais moi par contre, je reste par devoir envers mon souverain. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je resterai à ses côtés quoi qu'il en coûte, malgré que mon désir le plus cher c'est d'être avec toi. Je ne chercherai jamais à savoir où tu es, ni venir te voir. Après tout, il m'aide à sa manière maintenant.

C'est lui qui a prit le relais depuis que tu n'es plus. C'est lui qui me console quand je ne vais pas bien, c'est lui qui sèche mes larmes, c'est lui qui me donne la foi de croire en quelque chose. C'est lui qui me prend dans ses bras protecteurs, le soir, qui me chuchote des mots pleins de promesses. C'est lui que j'embrasse pour me sentir vivant. C'est lui que je vois désormais dans mes rêves… Et toi, de moins en moins… Peut être qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus qu'un vague souvenir, une ombre sans visage…

Lui aussi a souffert, oui il te les fallait tous… Lui aussi a succombé sous ton charme sauvage, tel un squale sans pitié qui dévore tous les petits poissons qui se trouvent sur ta route. Et nous deux, nous y étions. Au début j'ai pensé qu'il faisait semblant lui aussi, en faite il fait comme moi. Je suis avec lui pour oublier ma peine et vice et versa. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Est-ce que j'ai envie d'être lié à Poséidon, plus qu'avec toi ? Et lui ? Je ne me pose plus de questions, je vis au jour le jour. Parfois il m'arrive de me sentir apaisé, ça fait tellement de bien ! Ces moments de répits.

* * *

Malgré tout, quand je regarde de l'autre côté du lit, je vois un homme allongé, qui a passé la nuit avec moi, et cet homme ce n'est pas toi… Ca ne sera plus jamais toi… Une rancœur refait surface, tu réveilles en moi tous mes mauvais côtés. Une émotion douce amère émerge en moi, je me sourie intérieurement. Décidément, je n'arriverais pas à me voiler la face, tu me manques et tu me manqueras quoi que je fasse pour dire le contraire…

Tiens, les profondeurs sont claires aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais aller me balader dans cette crypte pour y jouer un peu.

**FIN**


	4. La complainte du Nécromancien

_Résumé : Je t'aime... Ces_ _mots pourtant si simples, je ne te le dirais jamais... Si tu pouvais me regarder comme moi je te regarde, juste une fois._

_Un spectre admire en secret un certain juge..._

* * *

Tu m'as convoqué cet après-midi, dans ta salle d'audience. Je finis de ranger les papiers et les dossiers qui trainent sur mon bureau. C'est un peu le bazar, je ne sais pas comment Rune fait pour s'y retrouver. Mais c'est vrai que lui c'est un maniaque de la propreté, rien ne traîne jamais avec lui. J'ai pris sa place pour le remplacer pendant qu'il est en congé, il est retourné dans son pays pour quelques jours. Je me dépêche, sinon je vais encore prendre une ramonée… Malgré moi je sourie, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… Je sais que je vais te voir… Même quelques minutes, mais ça me suffit pour me rendre heureux…

Ta simple présence me comble, je peux imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque détail de ta personne. Ton allure, ta prestance, la crainte que tu dégage. Tu sais, tous les spectres te craignent… Moi aussi à mes débuts, j'avais peur de toi… Mais un spectre de mon rang n'a pas le droit de laisser transparaître quoi que se soit… Tu es si noble… On reconnaît de suite que tu as eu des origines royales…Avec le temps, je suis passé en haut de la hiérarchie, je suis un de tes plus fidèles subordonnés, et je ferais tout pour toi… Je donnerais ma vie bien entendu sans hésiter pour sauver la tienne. Oui, je sais que je dois servir Hadès plus que tout, mais en faite, au fond de moi, c'est toi et toi seul que je sers… Bon, il se fait tard, je presse le pas.

* * *

En avançant je ressens ton cosmos impatient et à bout de nerfs, comme souvent. Je frappe, j'entends ta voix claire m'ordonner d'entrer. J'ai le cœur qui fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, même si je te vois tous les jours. A chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir toutes ces émotions… Tu me retournes le cœur… J'ouvre cette porte lourde, et je te vois. Comme je l'avais prévu, tu es là, impatient, tu fais les cents pas avec ton air renfrogné. Tu te tiens le menton avec ton index et ton pouce, tu le fais sans arrêt… Comme je l'avais prévu aussi, tu m'engueules, mais je m'en fiche. Tu sais, depuis le temps que je suis à ton service ça ne me fait plus grand-chose… Je t'écoute à peine en faite, je te regarde. Je te contemple. Je m'imprègne de toi.

Tu es vraiment beau… Le plus beau des juges d'Hadès, et je suis fier d'être à ton service. Oh, Minos étoile céleste de la noblesse, si tu pouvais juste une fois me regarder comme je te regarde ! Si tu t'apercevais que j'existe ! Ma vie changerait ! J'ai tellement envie de te crier mon amour quand je suis avec toi ! Minos, mon beau Minos ! A quoi penses-tu quand tu es seul dans tes appartements, le soir ?

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions, tu viens de me hurler littéralement dessus. Et en plus je me suis pris un coup de bouquin sur la tête ! Décidément, tu es vraiment le plus sadique de tous les juges… Mais j'adore ça.

-« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je dis Byaku tu peux toujours aller épurer les fosses dans la sixième prison ! »

Quand tu marches, il y a tes cheveux qui virevoltent autour de tes épaules. Ca te donne un air vraiment sexy. Personne ne peut y résister. Il y a pas mal de spectres qui t'admirent et qui t'aiment tout comme moi en secret… Et ça me rend malade ! Oui ça me rend malade parce que je voudrais être le seul… Mais de toute façon tu ne vois personne… Ni moi, ni mes collègues…Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ses cheveux, si soyeux, si blancs, pures comme ton âme de dirigeant. J'aimerais plonger ma main dedans pour les toucher. Et ton visage aussi, je ne peux plus le quitter des yeux. Il est si fin, si altier. Tu as des traits délicats, pas comme Rhadamanthe, lui il est plus carré, plus brute. Une masse taillée dans le marbre. Eaque lui, je dirais qu'il est plus sensuel, peut être est-ce dû à ses origines, il a un tempérament de feu, et ça se ressent sur son physique. Il est élancé mais musclé en même temps. Il est un peu mystique. Mais toi, toi tu es fin, élancé, mais sous cette apparence douce se cache une puissance phénoménale ! Et je t'ai déjà vu des milliers de fois broyer les os de tes adversaires. Ils ont tous succombé un à un sous ton emprise.

Et tes yeux, tes yeux sont magnifiques. Deux pierres couleur schiste, dures, tranchantes, perçantes. Tes yeux qui foudroient tous ceux qui croisent ton chemin. Tu m'hypnotise quand tu me regarde profondément comme ça. Même si c'est parce que tu es en colère, que j'ai mal effectué une mission, ou que je n'ai pas compris tes ordres… Je m'en fiche, tant que je peux les apercevoir.

Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits ! Je t'écoute donc, me parler du repérage que l'on va effectuer au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ca y est, la Guerre Sainte va débuter. Il faut repérer l'ennemi, l'étudier d'abord. Faire la liste de tous les chevaliers d'ors. Ils sont si méprisables. Tu me dis que je partirais avec toi, et que c'est Rune qui prendra la suite du tribunal. Je suis si heureux ! Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ! Et tu me fais confiance pour être ton second ! Oh Minos je suis si pressé de partir avec toi !

Je m'abreuve de tes paroles, de ta voix posée. Mon regard se perd sur tes mains blanches, tes doigts si longs… Est-ce que ces mains ont déjà caressé un spectre dis-moi ? Ou Hadès lui-même ? Qui pourrait te résister, Minos ? Qui ? Pas moi. Malheureusement l'entretien est déjà terminé, tu me congédie sans tact. Je suis forcé de partir donc. Et je m'en vais, je retourne à mon travail… Je suis heureux de te croiser tous les jours, te voir, mais en même temps tellement triste, ça ne dure jamais longtemps, et c'est uniquement pour le travail que tu me fais venir. Moi je rêve que tu me demande de venir dans ta chambre ! Pour m'avouer que tu m'aimes, que tu t'en es rendu compte, et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ! Mais nan, ça n'est jamais arrivé depuis tous ces millénaires…

* * *

Je règle les derniers détails, je briefe Rune sur les derniers rapports. Je donne les consignes à mes collègues qui resteront ici. Je mets en ordre mes affaires, je range mes appartements avant de partir. Avec un peu de chance je ne reviendrais pas chez moi avant plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs semaines à passer avec toi Minos !

Je suis excité comme une puce, il faut que je me contienne, je ne suis pas une midinette qui va à son premier rendez-vous ! Surtout que tu n'aimes pas les effluves toi. Tu préfères le calme. Des fois je me demande si tu n'as pas une liaison avec Rune, il est pareil que toi, le même caractère. Mais non, il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête, tu ne vois personne. Tu ne penses qu'à ton travail, et aux nouvelles tortures que tu pourrais infliger ! J'adore te voir torturer ces pauvres humains ! Ca me fascine ! Les voir te supplier de les épargner. Puis quand tu déplies tes fils d'argents, j'aimerais que tu les envoies sur moi, je serais ton pantin bien docile… Pfff je me fais du mal.

On sera un petit groupe, deux autres spectres nous accompagnent. Moi qui voulais être seul avec toi, je suis un peu déçu. Mais je m'attendais à quoi ? Franchement ?

On t'attend, dans le hall principal, tu es en retard mais tu as le droit, tu es le supérieur, tu as tous les droits. J'entends les pas de tes bottes, tu arrives. Tu prends la parole :

-« Bon vous êtes tous là ? Je vais faire l'appel : Répondez présent à votre nom :

Byaku du Nécromancien (c'est moi présent)

Edvard du Sylphe (présent)

Fyodor de la Mandragore (présent)

C'est parfait, on peut partir. Vous avez compris, on fait juste du repérage, donc cacher vos cosmos et pas d'actes irréfléchis ! C'est compris ? »

Tous en cœur nous répondons :

–« Oui seigneur Minos »

On emprunte un passage inter dimensionnel, et on arrive tout droit en Grèce. Il fait chaud, le soleil nous aveugle, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de clarté. Mes yeux me brûlent, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas comme ceux des autres… On marche pendant des heures pour arriver dans une clairière remplie de rochers. Mes Enfers me manquent déjà. Tu parles à la Mandragore, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui raconter ? Je suis jaloux c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je sais que lui, il éprouve des sentiments pour toi aussi, en secret.

On marche encore, en faite on marche pendant deux jours entiers. Cette mission est d'un ennui mortel, mais je peux te contempler autant que je veux. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Tu es devant nous, tu ouvres la marche, je peux voir tes beaux cheveux accompagner le mouvement de tes hanches. Ils se balancent au gré de tes pas, ton allure toujours si distinguée. Ton surplis te va si bien, avec ses immenses ailes de griffon. Minos, si seulement j'étais seul avec toi !

On établit le campement pour la nuit, il n'y a que deux tantes… Je saute sur l'occasion pour répartir les camps, je décrète que la plante carnivore là et l'oiseau fantôme prendront la première et moi je serais avec toi. J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction, j'ai pas envie de dormir seul sur le carreau… Mais avec soulagement tu m'approuve. Je vais dormir avec mon beau Griffon…On mange, on discute puis on va se coucher. Le moment est arrivé, je suis anxieux parce que tu es mon supérieur, mais bon, tu n'es pas pareil qu'au tribunal. Tu semble plus décontracté, en dehors. Tu me dis que demain il faudra se lever tôt alors qu'il faut que je dorme au plus vite, et j'entends dans un murmure un « bonne nuit ». Rien que cette petite attention me fait du bien, si tu savais !

Je te sens à côté de moi, et j'ai tellement envie de me coller à toi. De me blottir dans tes bras. De ressentir ta chaleur contre moi, de respirer ton parfum, l'odeur de ta peau. De pouvoir la toucher, savoir si elle est douce ou pas ? Et aussi… Aussi, j'aimerais tant t'embrasser Minos. Pouvoir attraper tes lèvres et les avoir rien que pour moi, toute la nuit… C'est la pire des tortures que tu peux m'infliger, de te savoir si près de moi et ne rien pouvoir faire…Tu es si près, mais en même temps si loin de moi… Et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu rêves mon doux Griffon…

* * *

Les journées sont mornes il ne se passe pas grand-chose. On arrive enfin sur les terres sacrées du Sanctuaire. Bon par quoi on commence ? Il faut repérer les allées et venues, et les heures des rondes des chevaliers, et bien évidement savoir qui ils sont. On n'aperçoit que l'un d'entre eux pour le moment. C'est le bélier… On ne sait pas comment il s'appel celui-là. Il a les cheveux vert clair, avec des points au dessus des yeux, il est bizarre. Tu apprends qu'il s'appel Shion et qu'il sait réparer les armures. On en voit un autre, le taureau qui semble être ami avec lui, il vient souvent chez le premier gardien.

On fini par découvrir les jumeaux de la troisième maison, Deuteros et Aspros, tu nous dis qu'il faut s'en méfier ils sont très puissants et instables. On les voit petit à petit, ils n'ont pas grand intérêt, et ne semble pas si redoutables que ça. Y en a un qui fait tout le temps le fanfaron, c'est le cancer. Il parle fort, on le voit partout. Pour un chevalier, je le trouve trop rustre. Tu lances qu'ils te dégoûtent tous, je suis de ton avis ! Enfin voilà on les a presque tous vu, sauf un. Celui qui est le plus éloigné, qui vit tout en haut du sanctuaire. Ses camarades parlent de lui comme d'un homme hautain, fier, dédaigneux. Ca semble t'amuser. On les entend bien, vu qu'on doit les espionner.

En tout les cas moi je suis content, j'ai l'impression que tu as enlevé ta barrière de juge intraitable, et que tu nous considère mieux. Et on passe plus de temps les deux à discuter. Le soir aussi. Tu n'es pas si indifférent que ça, puisque tu te demande si Rune arrive à tout gérer, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour nous… Je savais que tu n'étais pas si austère que ça… Ca me fait sourire intérieurement. Je me demande si tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose en mission ? Surement.

Ce soir il y a le vent qui se lève, il fait plus frais. D'un coup la brise m'apporte ton parfum comme un cadeau. Tu sens si bon… Tes cheveux volent, et quelques mèches se déposent sur mon épaule. En les replaçant, ta main érafle les miens, c'est la première fois que je sens une caresse de ta part. Même si elle n'est pas voulue. Cette brève sensation… Un instant… J'en voudrais plus, tellement plus… Minos, je n'en peux plus, je vais finir par craquer…

Ca devient plus difficile de jour en jour de rester à côté de toi sans rien pouvoir faire ni dire, je dois rester imperturbable et tenir mon rang de spectre en chef. Mais c'est dur, je ne serais jamais aussi valable que toi… Tu sais tout faire, régler les situations difficiles, établir des plans d'attaques, élaborer des stratégies… Et te battre, tu te bats si bien.

Quelques fois à présent ils nous arrivent de rire avec toi. C'est agréable ce changement de rapport… Je me mets à espérer, bêtement que ça va aller plus loin… On se moque allègrement des chevaliers d'Athéna. Leurs simulacres d'entrainements, c'est pas sérieux ! On ne va pas craindre de tels énergumènes ! Et toujours ce Mani… quoi ? Manigoldo ! Il est fatiguant à la longue à gesticuler pour un rien. Tiens, ce matin il n'est pas tout seul, il est de dos à l'entrée de son temple, il parle à un autre homme. On ne distingue pas sa silhouette. Puis il part. On voit Shion, on l'a tout le temps en ligne de mire, c'est le premier gardien. Je le connais par cœur à force. Enfin… L'inconnu arrive, et le bélier l'accueille avec enthousiasme. Lui aussi le cache avec son dos. On ne voit rien. Minos nous prévient que ça peut être le Grand Pope ou le dernier chevalier dont on ne sait rien encore sur lui… Donc je suis aux aguets comme mes camarades… Je ne veux pas décevoir Minos, il faut récolter des infos sur lui !

La discussion s'éternise entre les deux signes zodiacaux… On perd de la concentration. Tout à coup il se pousse enfin et on découvre un homme nouveau, qu'on n'avait jamais vu. Il semble fin, presque fragile, lui un chevalier d'Athéna ? Laisser moi rire ! Il a les cheveux longs, bleus. L'autre l'appel Albafica. C'est donc lui le chevalier des poissons ? Le dernier rempart entre les ennemis et le Grand Pope ! C'est une blague !?

D'un coup on entend le seigneur Minos s'extasier, pousser presque un souffle de satisfaction :

-« C'est donc lui Albafica des poissons, le douzième gardien… Cet homme… Cet homme est d'une beauté incroyable… Une véritable splendeur… ».

Je tourne aussitôt la tête en sa direction, et je le vois, afficher un de ses plus beaux sourires sadiques, les yeux luisants d'empressement, d'envie même ! ! ! D'envie pour cet humain ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Si intéressé ! On dirait bien qu'il est intéressé par ce freluquet ! Il a l'air de se délecter du spectacle qui s'offre à lui ! C'est pas possible, non ! Les autres chevaliers ne lui faisaient pas cet effet ! Ils ne lui faisaient aucun effet ! Et ses yeux… Ses yeux qui trahissent un désir naissant… Il veut l'avoir, je le vois bien je ne suis pas idiot !

Là j'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passe… J'ai vraiment peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie je sens que je suis en danger. En danger par un poisson tout bleu. Qui sort d'on ne sait où ! Je sens que Minos m'échappe, même si je ne l'ai pas eu. Il a des vues sur un ennemi qui plus est. Il le dévisage toujours, pendant des longues minutes. Ne lâchant pas ses yeux gris de sa proie. Il… Il… Il le regarde comme MOI je le regarde !

C'est pas possible non ! Je veux pas y croire ! Non ! Il faut que je me sauve de là. Il faut que je parte avant de craquer. Avant de m'effondrer en larme devant lui et devant mes camarades. Je m'éclipse, personne ne m'a vu. Je vais me cacher derrière des rochers et je laisse mes larmes s'échapper en silence… En silence je pleurs pour ne pas attirer l'attention… Je ne peux pas y croire ! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi c'est pas moi que tu regardes comme ça !? Hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins que LUI ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi ?

C'est la première fois que je surprends un élan de ta part pour une autre personne ! Je ne savais pas que cela était possible ! Je pensais naïvement que personne ne pouvait être à ta hauteur, à la hauteur de tes exigences. Et là, tu flanches pour… Pour un pauvre chevalier de bas étage ! Il faut cependant que je me reprenne, ça va paraître suspect si je ne reviens pas. Je me force donc, à regagner le campement. Et je te vois toujours entrain d'espionner ce poisson dégoûtant ! Si je m'écoutais, j'irais le tuer de mes propres mains, là tout de suite ! Je le maudit !

* * *

Les jours qui s'en suivent sont tristes, horribles… Tu ne restes pratiquement plus avec nous, prétextant d'aller espionner les chevaliers dans les hauteurs… Mais moi je sais ! Je sais que tu vas le retrouver ! Pour profiter de sa présence, sa beauté comme tu dis ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pour moi c'est juste un humain comme les autres, il n'a rien de si exceptionnel. Mais on dirait que toi tu l'idolâtre, pire qu'un dieu. Pire qu'Hadès ! La fin de la mission est déplorable, tu n'es plus là, et moi je reste seul avec mes angoisses, et mon chagrin… Je t'ai perdu à jamais, j'espère que ce maudit chevalier va mourir prochainement, comme ça je pourrais récupérer mon beau Griffon.

Enfin on rentre, c'est pas trop tôt je n'en peux plus de devoir cacher ma peine. Le cours normal reprend dans le palais divin. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais été différent finalement… Ton attitude austère reprend le dessus, mais quelque chose a changé pourtant… Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. J'ai peur… J'ai peur de savoir à quoi tu penses ? Ou plutôt à qui… ? Tu désires surement le revoir, encore…Je pensais qu'une fois revenue chez nous, tu l'oublierais. J'ai été bien naïf ! En faite, cet homme t'obnubile ! Il dévore ton esprit ! Il a jeté sur toi un sortilège ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! Sinon, pourquoi le plus grand juge de sa majesté se serait laissé prendre dans les filets d'un simple mortel ? Sans intérêt.

Les rares fois où je viens dans ton bureau pour parler travail, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de me caler dans tes bras ! Je n'y tiens plus ! Tes yeux, ils ne brillent plus comme avant, ils ont l'air morts… Je ne vois plus rien dedans… Puis d'un coup tu lâches comme une bombe cette phrase, cette phrase terrible à mes oreilles :

-« Il va falloir que je le tue… J'ai reçu l'ordre d'Hadès en personne… Il faut que je tue Albafica, chevalier des poissons… Je ne le reverrai plus… »

En prononçant ses mots, ton visage s'assombrit, un air triste s'affiche sur tes traits. Ce n'est pas possible ! Minos ! Pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas éprouver du regret en tuant un ennemi ! Non ! Tu te lèves, et tu me dis :

-« Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai dans ce palais Byaku… Mais je tiens à te dire que tu as été un de mes plus fidèles lieutenants, et que je suis content de t'avoir eu sous mes ordres. Maintenant laisses-moi. »

Je reste planté là comme une potiche. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ou dire… J'ai envie de te dire combien je tiens à toi et combien j'ai été heureux d'être à ton service. Vite il faut que je dise quelque chose avant de partir, je m'exclame :

-« Minos, j'ai été fier d'être sous votre commandement. Je suis sur que vous reviendrez parmis nous très vite ».

Ton visage s'illumine d'un sourire que je n'avais encore pas vu, un sourire emprunt de mélancolie, de sincérité, et aussi de reconnaissance. Ce sourire il n'est rien que pour moi. Puis, je ferme cette porte derrière toi, te laissant.

Je ne sais vraiment pas si toi tu as envie de revenir… ? Parce que, tu dois tuer ce chevalier dont tu es épris, et que tu n'as surement pas envie de continuer à vivre sans lui. Je le sais, parce que c'est ce que je ressens à présent. Je fonce dans mes appartements et je m'y enferme pour pleurer. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer comme un enfant depuis cette mission en Grèce, ce pays maudit !

* * *

Je suis à côté de toi comme toujours. Tes hommes derrières, prêt à mourir pour toi, à un seul de tes ordres. Il se tient là lui, devant nous ! L'air dédaigneux, fier, arrogant ! Toute l'arrogance des hommes en un seul ! Il me révulse !

Tu as l'air de t'amuser, en le regardant, en le détaillant, pendant qu'il tue tes hommes un à un. Minos, ça à vraiment l'air de te distraire que ce chevalier massacre tes plus fidèles soldats ! Comment peux-tu ?

Tu sautes le rejoindre dans l'arène fleurie, où cet espèce de misérable te lance que ça sera ton tombeau ! Tu le voulais tellement, le retrouver… N'est-ce pas ? Avoue-le ! Sans un regard pour moi, tu m'ordonnes de partir plus loin avec le reste de la troupe. Pour saccager le village voisin, et que tu nous y retrouveras plus loin.

Tout le long de mon avancée je me demande… Je me demande comment se passe le combat pour toi ? Oh pas que je m'inquiète si tu vas survivre ou pas ! Ca je sais déjà ! Tu seras vainqueur comme à chaque fois. Mais, je me dis que tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Et je me demande si tu vas avoir de la peine à exécuter ce pauvre chien !? Je t'ai vu te délecter et pousser des soupirs de satisfaction quand tu projetais de le faire devenir ta marionnette !

Plus rien n'existait autour à part toi et lui ! Et moi j'étais devenu invisible… Gênant ! Moi je te gênais ! Tu n'as pas remarqué le souci que je me suis fait pour toi ! De l'appel de détresse que je t'envoyais ! Pour que tu viennes avec moi ! Pour que tu le laisses ! Lui ! Pour que TU me regarde une dernière fois ! Après tous ces millénaires passés avec toi, voilà tout ce que je représente à tes yeux : rien.

Je marche en tête de mes hommes qu'il me reste. Le vent balaye mes larmes naissantes. Ce vent de Grèce si tiède, humide. Je m'inquiète, je dis quelque chose à mes soldats à propos de toi. Comme toujours tu es le seul sujet de mes préoccupations, puis quelque chose me transperce de derrière ! Une brûlure vive ! Dans mon dos ! Je me retourne et je vois planté dans mon omoplate une rose blanche !

Une répugnante, une de ces sales roses blanche. Quel horreur ! Mourir de cette façon par un être aussi méprisable que lui !

Elle se teinte de rouge pourquoi ? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai le temps de le maudire. Puis je sens une nouvelle sensation, après la brûlure quelque chose de plus vif ! Un poison s'infiltre dans mes veines ! Mes sens s'amenuisent, ma tête me tourne, mon cœur me fait si mal, il semble se ralentir ! Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien, un voile gris se pose dessus. Mes jambes me lâchent, je… Je… Je m'écroule au sol… Je… Je… Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai la dernière sensation de sentir mon cœur qui s'arrête, une seconde.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose… Que tu me regardes, que je prenne de l'importance pour toi… Au moins mon dernier souhait aurait été de mourir à tes côtés après tout ce temps, mais une fois encore, ce chevalier m'aura volé cet instant aussi… Auprès de toi… Adieu Minos… Je m'éteins seul. J'ai la certitude que tu ne penseras pas à moi et que tu ne me regretteras pas, et que tu ne me pleureras pas…

Adieu mon amour inaccessible… J'aurais tout donné pour toi, si tu me l'avais ne serait-ce que demandé…

**FIN**


End file.
